Serena Tsukino
Sailor Moon is the main protagonist of the anime series Sailor Moon. Her human form is Usagi/Serena Tsukino, and her princess form is Princess Serenity, who later becomes Neo Queen Serenity. During the Moon Kingdom, she was the daughter of Queen Serenity. She was in love with the Prince Darien on Earth. One day, the Negaverse invaded the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl killed Princess Serena and Prince Darien. When Queen Serenity saw this, she put the Imperium Silver Crystal Crescent Moon Wand and sealed the Queen Beryl and the Negaforce away, but she knew that it would eventually break free. Knowing this, she instructed Luna and Artemis to find the Sailor Scouts when the Negaverse was awakened. She then sent everyone far into the future. Having used up all her energy, she died. Sailor Moon Serena is a major klutz and often fails her exams. She also loves to eat, and her appetite nearly rivals that of Goku from Dragonball Z. She is friends with Naru Osaka/Molly Baker and is constantly being annoyed by Darien. On her way home from school, Serena saw Luna the cat being picked on by cruel kids, and discovered a crescent moon on her forehead. That same day, the Negaverse began gathering energy. As Queen Beryl's commander, Jedite, sent the Negamonster Morga to drain energy, disguised as Molly's mother, Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, and gave her a locket to allow her to transform into Sailor Moon by saying "Moon Prism Power!" She then went to the jewelry store to face Morga. After the arrival of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Magic, throwing her tiara to destroy Morga, turning her into moondust. In Episode 2, Luna gave Serena the Luna Pen, allowing her to use Disguise Power to use various disguises. Sailor Moon foiled three more of Jedite's schemes, destroying two monsters and releasing some men from Jedite's control. Serena became friends with a girl named Amy, whom Luna suspected to be from the Negaverse, but was later revealed to be Sailor Mercury. With her help, Sailor Moon destroyed the Negamonster Garoben. After another of Jedite's plans was foiled, Raye was revealed as Sailor Mars. From here, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars fought against Jedite and his monsters on each of his attempts. After Sailor Moon destroyed Titus, Jedite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a battle at the airport. They defeated him and he was put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl. From here, Neflite became Queen Beryl's commander, and the Sailor Scouts foiled every one of his evil plans. Soon, Neflite turned good, saving Molly from three of Zoycite's monsters, but was killed in the process. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed all three monsters. When Zoycite began looking for Rainbow Crystals and turning the seven crystal carriers into monsters (who are really the Seven Shadows, whose souls were inside the carriers), Sailor Moon received the Crescent Moon Wand from Luna, and used Moon Healing Activation to heal them all, one by one, in the course of seven episodes. This worked on every person turned into a monster by Zoycite. During this time, Lita was introduced, and revealed to be Sailor Jupiter. In Episode 29, Sailor Venus joined the Sailor Scouts. Zoycite challenged Darien, whom she knew was Tuxedo Mask, to a battle, and Serena was taken with him. She was forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien, and in turn discovered that he was Tuxedo Mask. After he was injured by Zoycite, Sailor Moon was revealed to be the Moon Princess, and defeated Zoycite. Her story as Princess Serena was revealed to her by Luna and Artemis. She then fought off Zoycite's successor, Malachite. Malachite's task was to find Sailor Moon, kill her, and take the Imperium Silver Crystal from her. He turned people into monsters, but they were all healed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon healed Darien, but he was recaptured by the Negaverse. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Moon and the others encountered Malachite. After the full story of the Moon Kingdom was revealed to them by Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon killed Malachite by reflecting his own attack back at him. One by one, the Sailor Scouts were all captured/killed by the Doom and Gloom Girls, and Sailor Moon fought Queen Beryl alone. After healing Prince Darien again, she fought Queen Beryl merged with the Negaforce. Powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl with Cosmic Moon Power, ending the Negaverse for good. Along with Darien and the other Sailor Scouts, Serena's memories of being Sailor Moon were erased following Beryl's defeat. Sailor Moon R Usagi/Serena's memories were restored by Luna when Alan and Ann sent the Cardian, Vampeal, to gather energy for the Doom Tree. She transformed into Sailor Moon and destroyed Vampeal with her tiara. However, Sailor Moon's tiara lost its power sometime after the other Sailor Scouts returned. Her locket was destroyed by Cardian Racy, detransforming her, but Queen Serenity gave her a new locket, saying "Moon Crystal Power" to transform. Queen Serenity gave her a scepter. Using an attack called Moon Scepter Elimination, Sailor Moon destroyed Racy. From here, Sailor Moon and the others foiled more of Alan and Ann's plans. In the first episode of Sailor Moon R, Alan, posing as a human, fell in love with Serena. After Serena and Darien discovered Alan and Ann's true identities, the Doom Tree attacked them. Eventually, the truth about the Doom Tree was revealed, and Alan and Ann left Earth with it to start a better life. Darien's memories were restored when the Moonlight Knight (the manifestation of his desire to protect Serena) recombined with him. Afterward, Chibiusa/Rini appeared from the future and brainwashed Serena's family into thinking she was her cousin. The evil Rubeus and his Negamoon Sisters tried to capture Rini and take over crystal points in Tokyo with their droids, but Sailor Moon destroyed each of the droids. Darien, after hearing a voice in his nightmares, broke up with Serena. Once the Negamoon Sisters decided to turn good, Sailor Moon healed them with Moon Crystal Healing Activation. She then fought Rubeus inside his ship, and defeated him when Rini broke his power source. After the death of Rubeus, Emerald took over, sending droids to fill Tokyo's weak points with negative energy. Sailor Moon foiled each of her plans, destroying all her droids. The Sailor Scouts eventually went to the future with Rini. It was revealed by King Darien that he and Neo Queen Serenity (currently encased in crystal) are the future selves of Serena and Darien, and Rini is their daughter, and he wanted to test their affection for each other. Prince Diamond was in love with Sailor Moon, which made Emerald jealous, resulting in Wiseman turning her into a dragon. She was subsequently destroyed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon convinced Diamond that Wiseman has been lying to him, and Wiseman attempted to kill him. He eventually sacrificed himself to save her. Sailor Moon then convinced Rini, whom Wiseman had turned into Wicked Lady, that she and the others did love her, and she became Rini again. Wiseman attacked them a final time in an attempt to open the Dark Gate and destroy the world, but Sailor Moon, and later Rini, transformed into their princess forms and used the Imperium Silver Crystal from the past and future to destroy Wiseman. Sailor Moon S Sailor Moon and the others had to foil several evil plans by Kaori Knight, the assistant of Doctor Tomoe, leader of the Bureau of Bad Behavior, sending Daimon Heart Snatchers to extract Pure Hearts. When the Heart Snatcher Nekonnell attacked Sailor Moon, the power of the love between her and Darien took them to the Moon Kingdom where Sailor Moon received the Spiral Moon Heart Scepter. Sailor Moon used Moon Spiral Heart Attack to destroy Nekonnell, and did the same with most of the following Daimons sent by Kaorinite and her successors. The Sailor Scouts initially did not get along with the two Outer Sailor Scouts, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but at one point, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus worked together to stop one of Kaori Knight's plans. At one point, Serena's Pure Heart was extracted by the Daimon Senishenta, but was not one of the three Kaorinite was searching for. She was the fourth of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted for her Pure Heart. After Kaori Knight was killed, Eugeal took over. This led to a battle at an island where the three Pure Hearts were used to summon the Purity Chalice (the holders of the Pure Hearts survived and got their Pure Hearts back). Sailor Moon and Eugeal raced for it, but Sailor Moon got it first and turned into Super Sailor Moon, increasing her power. She defeated Eugeal, who drove off and later crashed because of Mimet, who then took over. Sailor Moon was initially believed to be the Sovereign who would stop the Silence, but after she collapsed from the power, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune thought otherwise. Sailor Moon foiled more of Mimet's schemes, destroying her Daimons by turning into Super Sailor Moon and using Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, until Mimet was killed by Telulu. After stopping the final three witches, Telulu, Byruit, and Cyprin, Sailor Moon tried to protect Hotaru Tomoe, who was the host of Mistress 9. Once Doctor Tomoe was returned to normal, and Mistress 9 destroyed by Hotaru, who then became Sailor Saturn and tried to destroy Pharaoh 90, Sailor Moon received power from the other Sailor Scouts (including Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune) and transformed into Super Sailor Moon (the Purity Chalice could not be used for this because it was destroyed when Pharaoh 90 was summoned). She then entered Pharaoh 90 and destroyed him by destroying his core. She also saved Hotaru from Pharaoh 90, though Hotaru was turned into a baby. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune challenged Sailor Moon for who should be the leader, as they were still unable to forgive her for risking the world's existence to save one person, but eventually they were defeated, and accepted her as their leader. Sailor Moon Super S Sailor Moon then had to deal with the Amazon Trio, foiling each of their plans and destroying their monsters. The Amazon Trio's goal was to find the one with beautiful dreams, by looking into his/her dream mirror. Sailor Moon's Moon Spiral Heart Attack did not work on Hawk's Eye, one of the Amazon Trio members. When Pegasus gave her and Rini the ability to turn into Super Sailor Scouts , she learned a new attack. By Super Sailor Mini Moon summoning Pegasus using her bell, Super Sailor Moon could used Moon Gorgeous Meditation to destroy the Remless sent by the Amazon Trio as they searched people's dream mirrors for Pegasus. Serena was suspected to be the holder of Pegasus, and after she was targeted by Hawk's Eye, her dream mirror was destroyed by Mr. Magic Pierrot, but was rebuilt when Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye gave up the power that made them human to rebuild the mirror, enabling her to transform into Super Sailor Moon and destroy Mr. Magic Pierrot. The Amazon Trio were revived by Pegasus. Afterward, the Super Sailor Scouts had to deal with the Amazon Quartet. In the end, Super Sailor Moon defeated them and fought Zirconia, defeating him as well. The Amazon Quartet turned good, and Zirconia was killed when Queen Nehelenia, the leader of the Dark Moon Circus, escaped her mirror. Super Sailor Moon fought Nehelenia, who was unstoppable with the Golden Crystal, until the Amazon Quartet switched it for a pineapple, and Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon reawakened the power of the Golden Crystal and used it to defeat Nehelenia, who survived and threw Super Sailor Mini Moon over the edge of the circus. Super Sailor Moon jumped off after her (Nehelenia returned to her mirror for eternity). Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon were turned into Princess Serena and Princess Rini with wings, and survived the fall. Attacks Many of these are finishing moves Sailor Moon uses to destroy the monster of the week. *Moon Tiara Magic/Action: Sailor Moon throws her tiara to destroy the enemies, turning them into moondust. It is mostly used on Negamonsters. 1 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic 2 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic 3 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic 4 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic 5 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic 6 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic 7 moon tiara magic.png|Moon tiara magic *Moon Healing Activation: Salor Moon uses the Crescent Moon Wand to heal anyone turned into a monster, or turned evil. It permanently destroys the monster they are turned into, preventing the healed victim from being transformed into that moster again. 1 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 2 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 3 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 4 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 5 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 6 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 7 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 8 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation 9 moon healing activation.png|Moon healing activation *Cosmic Moon Power: This attack is powered by the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand. It can weaken the enemies, or even, if she has enough power, completely obliterate them. This was used to defeat Zoycite and Malachite (the latter was killed when she reflected his attack back at him), and formed a giant energy ball to destroy Queen Beryl. CM Capture 1.png|Cosmic moon power CM Capture 2.png|Cosmic moon power CM Capture 3.png|Cosmic moon power CM Capture 4.png|Cosmic moon power CM Capture 5.png|Cosmic moon power CM Capture 6.png|Cosmic moon power *Moon Scepter Elimination: Sailor Moon uses the Moon Scepter to attack and disintegrate her enemies, or reduce them into dust. This is mostly used on Cardians and Droids, but was also used to defeat both Rubeus and Emerald. CM Capture 23.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 24.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 25.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 26.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 27.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 28.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 29.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 30.png|Moon scepter elimination CM Capture 31.png|Moon scepter elimination *Moon Spiral Heart Attack: This attack uses the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to destroy the enemy. This is mostly used on Daimons, killing them and turning them back into the item they were created from. 1.png|Moon spiral heart attack 3.png|Moon spiral heart attack 5.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 7.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 8.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 11.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 14.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 15.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 16.png|Moon spiral heart attack CM Capture 17.png|Moon spiral heart attack *Rainbow Moon Heart Ache: This is upgraded from Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which can only be used when Sailor Moon is in her Super Sailor Moon form. CM 1.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM 3.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM 4.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM 5.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM 8.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM Capture 10.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM Capture 12.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM Capture 13.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM 14.png|Rainbow moon heart ache CM 15.png|Rainbow moon heart ache *Moon Gorgeous Meditation: This attack uses the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Super Sailor Moon uses this attack after Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus, and destroys the enemy. This is mostly used on Remless. CM1.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM4.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM Capture 9.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM12.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM13.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM14.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM15.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM16.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM Capture 18.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM Capture 19.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation CM Capture 21.png|Moon Gorgeous Meditation Sailor Moon is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in Japanese and by Tracey Moore (for part of Sailor Moon), Terri Hawkes (for the remainder of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R), and 'Linda Ballantyne '(for Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S) in the dub. Transformations & Attacks thumb|600px 1 moon prism power.png|Moon Prism Power 3 beginning.png|Moon Prism Power 4 beginning.png|Moon Prism Power 5 locket.png|Moon Prism Power 6 bodysuit ribbons.png|Moon Prism Power 7 bodysuit.png|Moon Prism Power 9 glove ribbons.png|Moon Prism Power 10 gloves.png|Moon Prism Power 11 boot ribbons.png|Moon Prism Power 12 boots.png|Moon Prism Power 13 full shot.png|Moon Prism Power 14 tiara glow.png|Moon Prism Power 15 tiara.png|Moon Prism Power 16 odangos glow.png|Moon Prism Power 17 odagos.png|Moon Prism Power 18 final.png|Moon Prism Power 1 Moon crystal power.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power5.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power6.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 9.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 10.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 11.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power12.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 14.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 15.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 17.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 18.png|Moon crystal power CM Capture 20.png|Moon crystal power Moon crystal power 21.png|Moon crystal power Moon Crisis Power 1.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Crisis Power2.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Crisis Power 5.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Crisis Power7.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Crisis Power10.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Crisis Power 12.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Crisis Power 13.png|Moon Crisis Power Moon Cosmic Dream Action 1.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action oon Cosmic Dream Action 2.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action oon Cosmic Dream Action 3.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 4.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 5.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 6.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 7.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 8.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 9.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 10.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action Moon Cosmic Dream Action 11.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action adfa.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action asdsa.png|Moon Cosmic Dream Action 1 amlify sound with odangos.png|Amplify sound with odangoes 3 amplify sound with odangos.png|Amplify sound with odangoes 1 hearing with odangos.png|Hear with odangoes Moon crystal healing power 2.png|Moon crystal healing power Moon crystal healing power4.png|Moon crystal healing power Moon crystal healing power 5.png|Moon crystal healing power tiara capture.png|Tiara capture Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters